1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas generator apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for generating hydrogen and oxygen gas for use in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that the pollution caused by internal combustion engines can be decreased by the addition of oxygen. As a matter of fact, in recent years the oxygenating of fuel has been mandated in various states or areas as a means for decreasing pollution. At the same time, it has long been known that the burning of hydrogen provides a source of clean energy, since the combustion of hydrogen results in the formation of water as a by product. Hence, the use of an electrolysis unit to generate hydrogen and oxygen gases from water provides two important features, one of which is providing additional energy from the internal combustion engine and the other of which is decreasing pollution by the addition of oxygen in the combustion process.
However, it has also been recognized that there may be safety problems from generating hydrogen and oxygen gases. The apparatus of the present invention generates hydrogen and oxygen from an electrolysis unit and the gases are gathered separately in the unit and flow to the engine in separate conduits, thus maximizing the safety and at the same time providing the above discussed advantages of oxygen and hydrogen gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545 (Mosher & Webster), the inventors of which are the inventors herein, describes apparatus for generating hydrogen and oxygen for an internal combustion engine. The hydrogen and oxygen gas is generated within a cell and flows through a conduit to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. An electrolysis, gas generating, unit is energized from the vehicle electrical system only when the ignition system is closed, and accordingly only when the engine is operating. Distilled water is used, with sodium hydroxide as the electrolyte. Water in the electrolysis unit is replenished from a reservoir. The electrolysis unit, as well as the anode and cathode elements, are made of appropriate metal, such as stainless steel, titanium, or other. The cathode electrode in the unit is electrically grounded to the vehicle chassis, and thus to the ground of the vehicle electrical system.